


Now that's something I didn't expect

by HeadFullOfCanons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, OS, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: Bokuto has to go back to the clubroom, because he has forgotten something. What he found there was not what he expected...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its Akaashis Birthday and so I had to post a little smutty OS. If there are any spelling errors please tell me, English is not my first language^^

Actually he should have been on the way home already and just a few minutes ago he really was, but then he noticed, that he had forgotten something back in the gymnasium, so he had to go back. If he wouldn't have the evening might have turned out completely different...

The first thing Bokuto noticed upon arriving in front of the clubroom, was the door. Usually it should have been closed, after all the training ended 30 minutes ago and everyone had left already. Or did they? Bokuto was always the first one to leave the club room after evening practice so he didn't really know when the other members left. But what reason would they have for staying later?  
The light in the room was still turned on, but no one was there. Maybe the last person just forgot to lock up?  
That's when he noticed the slight sound of running water, coming from the room next door. The showers?  
Curiously Bokuto set down his bag to take a look. Carefully he tiptoed into the shower room. Usually no one really used it anyways, at least not in the evenings. Why would they when they could also take a bath at home? But someone seemed to actually be in here, in the last shower to the left hidden behind a curtain, yet the sound of running water and moaning gave them away... Wait, what? Moaning?  
For the first time the thought, that maybe he should just take his stuff and leave, crossed Bokutos mind, but he ignored it, creeping up to the shower. Slowly he pulled away the curtain to peek inside, gasping in surprise at what he saw.  
Akaashi who had his eyes closed until a moment ago, looked back in utter shock, his right hand still wrapped around the shaft of his erect penis. Bokuto was the first one to find his voice again.  
„Well, that's something else.“, he side, a smug grin on his face. Akaashis face was bright red, something Bokuto had never seen before. „Your clothes are getting wet, Bokuto-san.“, Akaashi explained, back to his usual self, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.  
Bokuto grinned, his golden eyes glowing, before he took of his school uniform with a few hasty moves, throwing the clothes behind him without looking. Once he was done he entered the shower.  
Akaashi took a step back, to make space for Bokuto. For a long moment they just looked at each other without saying another word. Akaashi felt pretty much dead inside while Bokuto searched his mind for an appropriate way to say „Hey, can I help you with this?“  
There was none, so he just asked the question directly this way.  
Akaashi tilted his head, pondering whether to just straight out say no, risking Bokuto to go into dejected mode right here and now or to just let him do it. Even though the thoughtprocess so far took only a few seconds Bokuto already decided to not wait for an answer and just go ahead with it.  
Standing behind the pretty setter, Bokuto reached his arms around Akaashis waist and grabbed his penis with his right hand.  
Akaashi bit his lips, trying to hold back his moaning, as Bokuto started moving his hand up and down way too slowly. Bokutos grip was lose, almost as if he feared breaking Akaashis penis. There was no way Akaashi would cum like this anytime soon. On the other hand telling Bokuto that he wasn't doing too great would probably result in an even worse situation, so Akaashi needed to words this carefully.  
„Bokuto-san, you don't need to go easy on me.“, he said, trying his best to sound suggestive enough for even Bokuto to read the mood.  
„Hey Hey Hey,“ Bokuto laughed, „but don't complain later if I'm just too great!“  
It was a good thing everyone else had already left, Bokutos was yelling way too loud, but at least he finally grabbed Akaashi a little tighter and started moving his hand faster. The other hand, that had been hanging around without use so far, started slowly crawling upwards on Akaashis body, gently stroking the muscles on his belly before moving farther upwards to his breast.  
Bokuto took one of Akaashis nipples between his thumb and pointer and gave it a short squeeze, causing a small sound of pleasure to escape Akaashis lips.  
„Ha, found your sweet spot!“, Bokuto cheered, continuing to play with Akaashis body. The black haired setter began to tense up under Bokutos hands, his erect penis twitching in the hands of the ace.  
Hot water washed over his body, his breath went heavy, Bokutos hands continued moving quickly and Akaashi was pretty sure that he wouldn't hold out much longer.  
„Bokuto-san,“ the black haired panted, „I'll... urgh...“  
The sound Akaashi made sounded almost as if he was in pain. Shocked Bokuto let go, jumping a step back, while Akaashi splashed his load against the wall of the shower.  
„Damn, are you alright?“, Bokuto asked, raising his greyish eyebrows. Akaashi turned around to face Bokuto, before bowing down.  
„I am very sorry for my indecency.“, he said, his face bright red and his eyes closed to not look at the other.  
Bokuto started laughing again. „Its fine Akaashi, I actually liked it.“  
Without raising his head again Akaashi opened his eyes, this position allowed him a perfect view of Boktuos penis, that had definitely grown in size since entering the shower.  
„Can we do it for real? Please Akaashi.“, Bokuto squealed like a little child, begging their parents for candy. Akaashi finally straightened his back again, before shaking his head.  
„No lube, no condom, no sex.“, he explains. That should be enough to shut even Bokuto down. The grey and black haired pouted for a moment, before asking another question.  
„Can we at least do this again?“  
Akaashi shook his head again. „Not right now Bokuto-san, we need to get home.“  
Akaashis answer was met with yet another pout from Bokuto. Sighting Akaashi turned off the hot water, although not before he checked that all traces of their doing had been washed away.  
Still apparently sulking Bokuto left the shower first, picking up his clothes from the floor. He was just about to put them back on when Akaashi laid a hand on his shoulder.  
„You should dry yourself first, Bokuto-san.“, he explained.  
Bokuto was – of cause – still pouting and did not intend to listen to his setter.  
„I can dry your hair for you, if you want.“, Akaashi offered, promptly pulling Bokuto out of his dejected modus.  
Flapping his arms around like a bird Bokuto ran towards Akaashi with a bright grin, still completely naked, before flinging his arms around the Setter.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) where you can always drop request/prompts for free.


End file.
